This invention is in the field of liquid crystal devices.
Background information discloses that AC bias decreases the decay time of optical pulse signals through liquid crystal material. Such decay time decrease tends to smear pictorial image displays using liquid crystals.
It has been erroneously believed that an optimum frequency for biasing liquid crystal cells should be in the order of 10 kilohertz for crystal cells operating in the specular mode.
Further, the biasing frequency in the prior art, was limited to one which is below the dispersion frequency of the liquid crystal material, and use of biasing frequencies above the liquid crystal dispersion frequency was believed to result in inoperative liquid crystal devices.
Still further, no attempt was made to resonate the inherent capacitance between the electrodes of the liquid crystal, sandwiching the liquid crystal material therebetween, so as to obtain higher bias currents and change the impedance of the biasing circuit including the capacitive elements of the liquid crystal device, so that such device would appear to be completely resistive, thereby lowering the impedance of the biased circuit at the biasing frequency.